Bedenke das Ende
by justaway00
Summary: Erwin Schmidt: veteran perang. Sejak lama membenci tradisi monarki dan pengelompokan kasta, karena menurutnya harga nyawa tiap manusia itu sama. Prinsip ini menuntunnya pada Eren Jaeger... 'Takdir adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, tapi akan menjadi indah bila dipilah dengan bijak' (ErwinXEren)


**beta-reader: shinseina**

**Bedenke das Ende**

_Bedenke das Ende_ (peribahasa Jerman) "Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, bertindaklah bijak dan pikirkan juga akibat dari tindakan tersebut"

* * *

**Bagian 1: ****Pertunangan**

* * *

Di balik petak-petak ladang kopi yang berjejer apik tersebut, Erwin Schmidt membatin dari atas kudanya, tersimpan cerita pedih yang hanya akan dikibas sambil lalu oleh para elit pemilik lahan. Kalimat terbodoh yang masih dia ingat walau kejadiannya sudah lama sekali adalah; "Mereka budak, sudah tugas para budak untuk mati demi memberi kepuasan majikan mereka bukan?" Dia akui bila saja waktu itu _Mister_ Dot Pixis tidak menginjak ujung sepatu _boots_-nya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia mungkin akan memiliki pengalaman kerja paksa di lahan pertanian Trost menikmati hukuman selama setahun karena berani menghajar anggota keluarga elit.

Keluarga Schmidt memang bukan termasuk anggota para elit, namun mereka memiliki 'kemerdekaan' yang dituang dalam berkas-berkas milik pengadilan. Di masa ini, orang yang tidak memiliki kertas bercap kenalan dari keluarga elit yang menyatakan status keluarga, akan dianggap sebagai manusia yang tidak memiliki kemerdekaan— alias budak. Erwin beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga yang diakui karena garis keturunan dari ayahnya. Tapi karena garis keturunan itulah keluarganya masih memiliki ikatan, termasuk salah satunya adalah perjodohan.

Usia Erwin sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga dan dia belum menikah di saat lelaki seumurannya di jaman itu telah memiliki anak. Sebenarnya hal yang maklum karena dirinya bergabung dengan militer begitu lulus dari akademi saat berusia limabelas tahun. Di usia delapanbelas, ayahnya memang telah memberi kabar mengenai perjodohannya dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga Reiss yang saat itu baru berusia tujuh tahun. Dia diharapkan untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan— yang tak pernah dia penuhi karena panggilan tugas selama perang perbatasan Maria di negaranya. Lagipula perjodohan dengan beda usia sebelas tahun itu sungguh tak masuk akal. Erwin mengerti posisi keluarganya, sangat mengerti. Tapi dia juga meminta untuk diberi waktu.

Baru sepuluh tahun kemudian, hari ini, dia tidak lagi memiliki alasan lain untuk menghindari tawaran (paksaan) perjodohan tersebut setelah dipensiunkan dari militer karena mengalami cedera parah yang membuatnya cacat.

"Ini akibat mengabaikan permintaan orangtuamu, Erwin!" ibundanya berteriak histeris kala itu, di tepi ranjang paramedis yang minim fasilitas, memeluk lehernya dan mengucapkan serapah sambil menatap horor pada lengan kanan anak tunggalnya yang telah buntung. Erwin hanya menjawab serapahan itu dengan senyum canggung. _Ya, apa boleh buat 'kan? Namanya juga medan perang..._

Lalu hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Erwin akan menemui tunangannya yaitu seorang gadis Reiss yang dilahirkan oleh mantan pelayan hasil perselingkuhan antara majikan dan budak. Gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun yang bernama Historia.

Erwin dan para pengawal menahan laju kuda begitu melihat pagar besi tinggi menjulang di ujung jalan yang membelah petak-petak kebun kopi, lengan kanan jubahnya berkibar akibat ketiadaan organ yang dimaksud. Sebentar lagi dia akan menapakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di rumah utama keluarga Reiss.

Suatu keberuntungan bagi Historia Reiss yang termasuk anak haram namun dapat menikmati kemewahan, termasuk menerima perjodohan. Biasanya status mereka tidak diakui, minimal akan menjadi pelayan keluarga atau paling buruk dijual.

Begitu memasuki halaman dan melewati gerbang ganda, Erwin langsung medapatkan tontonan yang membuat kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Di dekat pos petugas keamanan di deretan pohon hias itu, seorang anak perempuan digantung pada kedua lengannya. Kakinya hanya sepuluh senti di atas tanah dan wajahnya penuh lebam. Kondisi seperti ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh terjadi di lingkungan keluarga elit. Ini adalah cara mereka mendisiplinkan para budak.

Namun hal yang menjadi perhatian Erwin adalah tatapan si budak begitu rombongannya lewat; abu-abu, penuh nyali, balas menantang, seakan tak takut pada hukuman tambahan yang akan dia terima bila mempertahankan tekad seperti itu. Erwin menepikan kudanya dan turun dengan tenang, mengabaikan para pengawal yang memberi peringatan keras untuk '_jangan ikut campur lagi, astaga__...__ Tuan Erwin!_'

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa di sini?"

Erwin spontan bertanya. Dia tidak perlu menengadah karena pandangan gadis itu sejajar dengannya.

"Anda bisa menebak sendiri 'kan, _Tuan_?"

Bahkan suara budak perempuan itu tidak bergetar. Berani, lugas, dan lancar. Budak berintelegensi tinggi- atau mungkin memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat bagus, sepertinya. Mungkin berasal dari keturunan baik.

"Berapa lama ditahan di sini?"

"Baru dua kali matahari terbit."

"Mereka memberimu makan?"

"Bagi saya, minum saja cukup."

Erwin melihat cangkir kaleng yang terbengkalai di dekat akar salah satu pohon.

"Coba ceritakan apa masalahnya hingga mereka mengikatmu di sini. Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu tidak gentar. Tanpa emosi menatap balik mata Erwin, sebiru langit di atas kepala mereka. Lalu sudut-sudut bibir yang kering dan membengkak itu bergerak bersamaan dengan luncuran kalimat polos yang anehnya malah membuat Erwin ingin sekali terbahak.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti. Para mandor mulai menggila saat saya mencoba keluar dari kebun ini untuk menjenguk saudara saya. Padahal sudah dapat ijin dari Nona Historia."

Erwin mengerutkan alisnya, "Historia?"

"Iya. Nona Historia. Saya adalah pelayan beliau."

"Kalau dia Tuan-mu, mengapa malah mandor yang 'menggila'?"

"Para mandor merasa keputusan Nona Historia masih kurang kuat jadi mereka berasumsi sendiri. Nona sudah mencoba merundingkan ini sejak kemarin. Tenang saja Tuan, hukuman saya hanya sampai sore ini berkat permohonan Nona Historia. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Erwin tersenyum. Gadis itu tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Masih bisa bertahan sampai sore?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan Erwin tahu dia tak akan bisa membuatnya bicara lagi karena seseorang bertampang galak -membawa senapan- melaju ke arah mereka dengan kuda; bisa ditebak dia salah satu mandor yang dimaksud tadi. Erwin menganggukkan kepala pada sang mandor yang memandangnya angkuh dari atas kuda, lalu kembali melangkah ke arah para pengawalnya yang berwajah gusar.

"_Ya Tuhan__!_ Tuan Erwin... Tolong ingat-ingatlah sekarang Anda ada di mana!"

"Jurgen, tak usah panik begitu. Rileks saja."

Pengawalnya menggerutu lagi, namun Erwin sudah sangat terbiasa. Setelah memberikan kuda-kuda mereka pada budak penjaga kabin kuda, rombongan Schmidt digiring ke salah satu dari belasan balai-balai yang dimiliki keluarga Reiss. Ayah Erwin dan _Mister_ Dot Pixis telah duduk di salah satu kursi kayu berbantal empuk, saling berhadapan di meja bundar terdekat dari pintu kaca. Tiga pengawal Dot Pixis dan dua pengawal ayahnya, Erwin mengenali mereka, mengangguk pada rombongan yang baru datang tersebut saat masuk melalui pintu kaca ganda yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Kepala keluarga Schmidt melambaikan tangan dan menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk bergabung sementara empat pengawal Erwin berdiri bersama pengawal yang lain. Erwin bahkan belum sempurna mendudukkan diri di atas bantal saat menyuarakan protesnya;

"Mereka memamerkan hukuman di dekat gerbang masuk, jujur saja aku tak senang dengan itu."

Ayahnya menyahut enteng, jelas sudah sangat terbiasa dengan nada komplain tersebut.

"Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Erwin. Kau kira ini panti sosial? Keluarga Reiss berhak melakukan apapun pada pelayan mereka. Kau belum tahu jenis kemewahan apa saja yang bisa dinikmati pelayan sekelas budak di sini," Ayahnya bicara sambil mengangkat cangkir porselen berdesain halus, kelihatannya mahal, lalu menyeruputnya dengan tenang, "dan mereka juga budak-budak pilihan terbaik. Kalau ada satu hukuman kemungkinan memang kesalahannya sudah keterlaluan."

"Dia bilang cuma ingin keluar kebun untuk menengok saudara, bahkan sudah dapat ijin dari majikannya."

"Erwin... apa kau serius mau mengajakku berdebat di sini? Sekarang?"

Erwin ingin sekali berkata 'ya', tapi dia menahan diri. _Kalau saja ayahnya melihat tatapan budak tadi itu..._ Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyapa Dot Pixis yang sedari tadi tersenyum mengawasi pembicaraan mereka. Lelaki tua itu juga telah mengangkat cangkir teh-nya saat seorang pelayan wanita masuk dari pintu kaca (sambil mengangguk sopan pada barisan para pengawal) membawa nampan perak sebagai landasan teko dan cangkir porselen baru.

"Tambah teh lagi, Tuan Pixis— Tuan Schmidt, _Tuan Schmidt_? Atau Anda ingin kopi? Baru saja dimasak dan digiling—langsung dari kebun, masih segar."

"Aah...aku mau. Kau mau juga Erwin?," Dot Pixis menepuk tangan bersemangat kemudian menambahkan dalam bisikan keras "Kopi-kopi Reiss selalu membuatku terkesan. Hanya di saat seperti ini saja mereka menyuguhkan yang terbaik."

Si pelayan wanita tersenyum samar. Dia menyiapkan tatakan, cangkir, sendok, cawan susu, cangkir berisi balok-balok gula dan menuang kopi di atas cangkir yang telah tertata. Dia melakukan itu tanpa tanpa jeda. Begitu lihainya hingga Erwin nyaris bisa membandingkan dengan kepala pelayan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki keluarga Schmidt. Mungkin omongan ayahnya mengenai kualitas para pelayan di tempat ini memang benar adanya.

Satu jam kemudian pihak tuan rumah bergabung dengan mereka dan yang dimaksud dengan tuan rumah adalah seorang lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai sekretaris pribadi Lord Reiss serta seorang _butler_ muda berambut pirang. Setelah sedikit bincang-bincang, beberapa pelayan lain muncul dan bergerak di sekitar—menggeser meja, kursi, tanaman, teko-teko, perangkat persolen—sementara itu butler berambut pirang menyambut Nyonya rumah, Lady Reiss, yang masuk dengan anggun dan penuh senyum. Di belakangnya mengekor patuh seorang gadis bergaun kuning, sewarna dengan rambutnya yang digelung longgar. Tiga pelayan berjalan mengiringi mereka. Dot Pixis otomatis berdiri dan meraih tangan Lady Reiss untuk menciumnya. Sang Nyonya rumah tersenyum riang sebelum mengajak semua orang untuk tenang dan duduk.

Erwin baru sadar kalau pelayan-pelayan tadi telah menggeser meja-meja persegi kecil di sepanjang balai dan menggabungkannya di tengah ruangan. Taplak sudah dibentangkan, perabot porselen telah tertata apik, bahkan tak lupa kudapan ringan beserta rak-rak saji kecil telah tersusun dengan sangat efisien.

"Maaf, saya terpaksa mengubah sedikit konsep pertemuan kita," Lady Reiss berkata anggun, suaranya mirip seperti dengkuran kucing, "...karena Lord Reiss tidak bisa hadir. Tuan Ackermann ini akan jadi pembicara mewakili beliau, dan saya akan jadi wali sementara bagi Historia."

Lady Reiss mengangguk pada gadis bergaun kuning yang sekarang telah duduk dengan gugup di kursi berbordir di sampingnya. Bagi seorang istri sah yang bersedia mewakili anak tirinya selama pertunangan berlangsung, Erwin mencatat, Lady Reiss ini sungguh sosok wanita elit yang luarbiasa.

"Saya tidak suka basa-basi," Lady Reiss masih memonopoli perbincangan, "...dan saya lebih suka suasana nyaman—jadi maafkan bila meja ini penuh cemilan yang lebih cocok disajikan untuk bincang-bincang ringan."

Dot Pixis mengelus kumisnya, "Yaa... aku lebih suka begini. Nah, coba lihat Erwin," sikutan jenaka mengenai lengan Erwin, "Ini acaramu lho... duduklah dekat Nona Historia sana."

Dalam hatinya, Erwin mengutuk Dot Pixis. Seburuk apapun dia menanamkan impresi untuk mencegah semua ini, _Nona_ Historia Reiss bertubuh mungil itu akan tetap menjadi istrinya. Tapi Erwin sudah terlalu lama mengelak. Dia tak bisa melakukan itu lagi.

Di kala para wali mulai berbincang sengit dan tertawa-tawa, Erwin menuruti kode ayahnya untuk mengajak Historia keluar dari ruangan. Sejujurnya Erwin tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan wanita. Satu-dua kali dia pernah berkencan dengan wanita perawat dan kurir logistik selama berada di kesatuan militer. Itu pun paling lama hanya dua minggu. Sekarang dia malahan sedang mencoba memberi impresi baik pada gadis yang berusia sebelas tahun lebih muda—setengah meter lebih pendek, tanpa membuatnya tampak seperti pedofil.

"Ini Anna—" Historia menunjuk mawar putih bersemu merah muda di belukar ketiga yang mereka temui, "Saya menanamnya, tiga bulan lalu."

Erwin mengawasi 'Anna' dengan tampang pura-pura tertarik. Bertanya-tanya, apa sekarang mereka akan membuka percakapan mengenai kebun bunga—karena menurut bahasa hematnya; 'Anna', 'Carola', dan 'Vendela' yang disebut tadi adalah 'mawar'. Lagipula Erwin hanya tahu tanaman pertanian, bukan bunga. Sepertinya Historia juga mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan karena gadis itu mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Erwin bisa melihat pemulas bibirnya memudar. Lalu saat berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari bibir Historia, dia menangkap pemandangan yang tadi dia lihat saat memasuki gerbang rumah Reiss. Jadi dia menunjuk ke arah tersebut dan berkata,

"Apa mereka sering diberi hukuman?"

Historia tampak kaget, dia mungkin tak menyangka arah pembicaraan mereka akan berubah secepat itu.

"Eeeh... Saya baru dapat pelayan saat ulangtahun ketujuhbelas kemarin lusa," Historia otomatis mengucapkan terima kasih saat Erwin memberi selamat padanya, "...dan Reiner bilang saya memang terlalu lunak pada para pelayan—karena, karena belum terbiasa. Tapi Mikasa gadis baik kok, dia cuma agak seram dan bersemangat. Kejadian seperti ini jarang terjadi, Mikasa dihukum seperti itu karena balas memukul mandor."

"Oh. Dia tidak cerita kalau sempat memukul mandor-nya."

Historia terbelalak, "Mikasa cerita?"

"Iya. Tadi—"

Kalimat Erwin diinterupsi oleh panggilan sopan dari seberang belukar. Butler muda berambut pirang yang –atas keterangan Historia- bernama Reiner Braun, masih menatap Erwin dengan pandangan menyelidik seperti sebelumnya.

"Tuan Schmidt dan Nona Historia... Nyonya memanggil anda sekalian."

* * *

Matahari telah benar-benar terbenam saat rombongan Lord Reiss datang. Saat itu rombongan keluarga Schmidt baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dan baru akan menolak anjuran Lady Reiss untuk bermalam, jadi mereka menunda pamitan dan berbincang sebentar dengan Lord Reiss. Sang tuan rumah dan kepala keluarga Reiss ini meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, dan dia hanya mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang tadi sudah disampaikan sekretaris pribadinya; bahwa pada tanggal sebelas bulan tujuh nanti, musim panas tahun depan, Historia Reiss akan bergabung dengan keluarga Schmidt menjadi istri dari Erwin Schmidt—anak tunggal keluarga tersebut. Kemudian keturunan dari mereka akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Reiss bila itu lelaki.

Dia dan Historia baru bertemu untuk pertama kali dan orang tua-orang tua mesum ini langsung membicarakan masalah anak. Erwin hanya bisa menggaruk lengannya yang buntung dengan ekspresi pasrah saat kalimat tersebut kembali diulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat para pengawal mengambil kuda, Erwin berbincang sebentar dengan Nyonya rumah yang masih terkesima dengan cerita-cerita pertempuran. Mungkin agak aneh juga selera romansa wanita anggun ini karena dia menganggap nasionalisme dan perjuangan adalah hal yang sangat romantis. Bahkan terang-terangan, tanpa risih, bertanya pada Erwin tentang lengan kanannya yang buntung dan untuk siapa dia berkorban demi itu.

Erwin hanya tersenyum.

"Aah... maaf Historia, aku malah jadi memonopoli tunanganmu."

Lady Reiss tertawa kecil dan mundur ke arah Dot Pixis dan suaminya yang juga masih mengobrol di saat terakhir. Historia harus menengadah untuk memandang wajah Erwin. Gadis itu masih gugup dan masih secara tak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Dia melihat sekitar lalu menarik secarik kertas dari lipatan gaun lalu menyerahkannya pada Erwin dengan gusar.

"Bolehkah saya minta tolong?"

"Ya?" Erwin mengerjap, tertarik.

"Mi-Mikasa dibeli ayah dua minggu lalu, dan dia khawatir pada kondisi saudaranya sekarang. Saya tidak bisa sembarangan keluar rumah, dan jatah jalan-jalan baru sebulan lagi. Saya sudah meminta Reiner mencari informasi soal saudara Mikasa—tapi dia tak mau bantu lagi lebih dari ini," Historia kembali menggigiti bibirnya, "Saya tahu kalau memberi perlakuan khusus pada budak itu tidak baik, tapi Mikasa adalah pelayan pertama yang diberikan pada saya. Sebisa mungkin, saya ingin membantunya—bisakah...?"

Kalimat Historia terhenti, dia masih menatap Erwin dengan ekspresi pasrah, tegang, ragu-ragu... sementara Erwin sendiri mulai bersyukur bahwa calon istrinya bukan _Nona muda arogan_ yang selama ini menjadi bayangannya tentang 'perempuan keturunan Reiss'.

Tentu saja Erwin mengangguk. Dia menerima kertas tersebut, meremasnya, lalu menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, _Historia_?"

Lalu entah bagaimana, rona wajah Historia Reiss berubah merah hingga mencapai lehernya.

* * *

Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk bisa melacak keberadaan 'Eren Jaeger' seperti yang tertulis di kertas pemberian Historia. Awalnya Erwin hanya mengunjungi nama tempat yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Eren Jaeger dibeli oleh industri perkebunan di bawah naungan Zeramuski, lalu dijual lagi ke penadah budak karena industri tersebut mengalami defisit sejak inflasi seminggu lalu sehingga saat ini dia telah benar-benar kehilangan jejak. Menjalin komunikasi dengan penadah budak adalah hal yang selalu dia hindari karena Erwin tidak bisa menjaga emosinya bila berhadapan dengan kawanan tersebut. Ayahnya pernah mengajak Erwin ke salah satu distributor dengan tujuan mengajarinya memilih budak yang baik dan menjadi penawar yang baik. Kunjungan tersebut membuat kepala rumahtangga Reiss ini bersumpah tak akan mengajak anak lelakinya ke komunitas itu lagi.

"...saya pikir anda tidak akan pernah membeli budak, Tuan?"

Jurgen, pengawal Erwin yang mendapat mandat dari Nyonya Schmidt untuk 'mengawasi Tuan Muda-mu' itu mengekornya dengan setia sejak mereka turun dari kuda dan menyusuri kawasan legal jual-beli manusia tersebut. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon, Jurgen kembali bertanya, "Siapa 'Eren Jaeger' ini?"

Kali ini Erwin menjawab, namun matanya masih mengawasi pintu-pintu yang tertutup dan tatapan curiga dari sekumpulan pria.

"Hadiah pernikahan untuk Historia Reiss."

Walau dijawab sekenanya, hal itu pun bisa membuat Jurgen diam.

...atau tidak.

"_Anda_ membeli budak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aaah...matahari akan terbit dari timur."

Erwin mendengus, "Untuk informasimu, Jurgen. Matahari _memang_ terbit dari timur."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hei, bantu aku menemukan tempat bernama 'Freudenberg'."

Jurgen mengangguk dan memberitahu kalau dia akan bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar. Erwin menunggu dari tempatnya berdiri, mengawasi Jurgen yang berdialog dengan sekumpulan pria bertampang penuh-curiga tadi.

"Habis jembatan itu, tiga blok lagi, tetap di jalan utama hingga melihat papan namanya—tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Erwin mengernyit, ekspresi gusar di wajah pengawalnya itu sangat familiar.

"...lewat dari batas jembatan sana sudah kawasan prostitusi."

Erwin mendengus lelah, namun Jurgen masih menatap gusar lalu berkata hati-hati,

"Anda tidak sedang berniat memberi kado _gigolo_ untuk calon istri Anda 'kan, Tuan?"

"Ha ha Jurgen kau lucu sekali," tapi Erwin tidak tertawa, "Ini gawat. Biasanya mereka dijual dengan harga tinggi 'kan?"

"A-aapaa?"

"Obyek prostitusi," Erwin berkata lancar, "Menurutmu seribu _Mark_ cukup? Aku baru punya segitu."

"Sa-saya tidak tahu! _Ya Tuhan_! Tuan Erwin… ANDA SERIUS?!"

Erwin tidak menjawab karena dia sudah melangkah mantap ke arah yang dimaksud.

* * *

_Dia_ mengenalinya sebagai dini hari. Dia selalu membenci periode ini setiap hari, sejak majikannya di _Zeramuski_ (benar 'kan, itu namanya?) menjualnya pada majikan baru berbau tembakau yang menyuruh untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Master'.

Dia lebih suka berjalan di pematang dan memetik teh di perkebunan Zeramuski hingga tangan kakinya lecet daripada menerima tugas yang dibebankan Master padanya. Di sini dia hanya disuruh mandi, makan, tidur, dan menunggu. Tapi selain itu dia harus melayani tamu-tamu yang wajahnya tak pernah dia ingat. Menerima 'kasih sayang' mereka 'dengan ekspresi pasif'— kalau tidak dia akan mendapat lebih dari lecet dan lebam. Di antara erangan para pria tersebut dan air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya ke bantal, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri... dia adalah budak, dan dia pantas mendapatkan itu.

Dini hari keempat belas ini (_dia selalu menghitung, mereka selalu menganggapnya bodoh, tapi sebenarnya dia bisa baca-tulis!_) adalah hari yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Dia bersedekap di pojok ranjang seperti biasa, menduduki ujung kelambu yang menjuntai dari atap ranjang, memakai baju tidur terusan favorit Master. Malam ini Master menginginkannya untuk memakai itu karena tamu hari ini 'spesial'. Dia menunggu. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, tamu yang dimaksud tak kunjung datang. Walaupun mengantuk dia tak pernah bisa tidur, jadi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu. Bahkan saat dia mendengar letusan dari suatu tempat—teriakan peringatan, dan gedoran keras. Dia hanya bisa menunggu dengan gemetar di atas ranjang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Dia bisa mencium bau besi dan debu dan darah dan umpatan keras. Sepasang mata biru menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum si pemilik mengumpat keras lagi. Satu tangan mencoba merengkuhnya. Dia spontan berteriak dan melawan tapi tangan itu menepis lengannya yang menebas-nebas panik. Dia sempat menendang sisi kanan tubuh pria itu tapi tak pernah mengenai lengannya. Lalu dia sadar pria itu hanya memiliki satu lengan. Walau begitu, pria bertangan tunggal tersebut bisa dengan mudah dan cepat meraih pinggangnya menuju satu pelukan menenangkan. Akan tetapi dia masih menangis keras dan memohon ampun walau sudah berhenti melawan. Dia masih terisak di dada si Penyelamat—itu adalah sebutan yang akan dia pakai kemudian—hingga lelah menguasainya dan tertidur.

Tanpa benar-benar tahu kalau dia telah terbebas dari _Master_.

* * *

**[1] Tolong jangan bunuh saya hanya gara-gara pairing *nunjuk shinseina -sang provokator-***

**[2] 'Lady Reiss' itu OC dan 'Jurgen' bukan OC (Dia anggota Reconaissance Legion, untuk informasi, tapi cuma ngeksis di beberapa panel manga sebelum MIA)**

**[3] Rencana pengembangan plot : perjalanan ke klimaks bakalan lambat **

**[4] …dan terima kasih sudah mampir.**


End file.
